


Not some impulsive thing

by Anonymous



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After all, hadn't they waited long enough?-An exploration of the fade to black scene.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 190
Collections: Anonymous





	Not some impulsive thing

"I'm here, already. Right...?" 

There is something in the way Thanatos looks at him. Something vulnerable. It isn't the first time Zagreus has seen it either. He had mistaken it for uneasiness, assumed that he was being too forward, but that wasn't it. There was a longing in those unwavering eyes but above all, certainty. 

"Than...!" Zagreus feels a weight inside him lift, ascend so quickly he's left feeling a little lightheaded. It escapes as a laugh, quiet and gentle. He feels like a fool for not seeing it sooner. "Oh, you're right!" 

The tension in his form dissipated, he steps forward as if nothing holds him back - not any longer. Zagreus reaches for Thanatos, who is closer now than he's ever felt before, and not just because his feet are touching the ground. His fingers softly sweep up Thanatos' jaw and come to rest against the curve of his cheekbone. Their shared gaze never once breaks, even as Thanatos leans into the touch and presses his lips against Zagreus' palm. 

The underworld prince responds by tilting his face closer with a playful quirk to his brow, a silent proposition written in his expression, and Thanatos accepts his invitation with a breathy chuckle. They kiss. It's slow but it doesn't take long for Zagreus to recognize the fervor behind every movement of Thanatos' lips. As he returns it, he is struck with just how much he'd been holding back, and just how little it took for all that want to come bubbling to the surface. He indulges it. Hands, normally brimming with power, rise to cradle his face with unexpected tenderness. 

Slowly, as if remembering themselves, they separate - soft breaths through parted lips mingling in the small space between them as they once again look into each other's eyes. 

And smile. 

"That was..." Zagreus briefly glances away and combs his fingers back through his hair, at a rare loss for words. _Amazing? Exhilarating? A long time coming? A bit of everything_ , he supposes. 

"It was." Thanatos agrees with a sly smirk. He was really quite attractive and the prince wonders how it took him so long to truly notice. 

Zagreus lifts a second hand to the other god's face and strokes his thumbs over his cheeks, admiring how Thanatos' skin seems to warm under his own heated flesh. "Do you perhaps wish to... keep going?" 

Death Incarnate responds in turn by letting the touch of his gauntleted fingers trail gently over Zagreus' face, down over his lips, and under his chin to tilt his face back up towards him. "I do." 

"OK... OK." Zagreus realizes his gaze has fallen to Thanatos' lips. They are deeply flushed and his thoughts stir with memories of how they felt against his own lips not moments ago. He wants more of it, more of Thanatos, but past experience had taught him he can't just rush headlong into everything. "Just wanted to be sure. You'll tell me if you change your mind?" 

" _Zag_ ," Thanatos warns, and though he sounds exasperated, Zagreus can sense a distinct fondness in his voice. "I'll tell you. Now stop talking." 

Any retort has little chance of even forming in his mind with the speed at which Thanatos captures his lips again. A soft sound of surprise escapes Zagreus but he just as quickly relaxes into the kiss. His fingers press along Thanatos' jaw and he angles his face, allowing them both ever closer as their kiss deepens. Neither of them were intent on taking it slow this time around, it seemed. 

The hands at his face drop and he feels the weight of the death god's arms resting on his shoulders. They jostle slightly and Zagreus recognizes the sound of something being tossed onto his bed - the soul reaping gauntlet, he realizes, as two bare hands soon firmly smooth down the muscles of his back. His body sighs into the touch. While he gently sinks his teeth into Thanatos' lip, the prince too allows his hands to wander. 

His fingers sweep over Death Incarnate's chest, feeling the thrum of a rapid pulse tickle at his fingertips. Thanatos feels alive - _is_ alive, a stark contrast to his domain. When Zagreus' touch travels beneath the edge of his tunic and over his muscled torso, a pleased noise escapes Thanatos. Emboldened, the prince moves his hands to squeeze at firm pectorals. Thanatos breaks the kiss with a laugh. 

It is with some reluctance that Zagreus steps back, unable and unwilling to hide the grin on his face as he does so. Amongst the variety and intensity of the things he is feeling right now, happiness shines through. Thanatos is smiling too. It looks good on him. 

Zagreus moves around him to his bed, grabbing the other god's wrist and giving it a gentle tug towards him as he sits on the edge. 

Thanatos dismisses his weapons and pauses, standing tall and intently looking him over. 

"...Than?" Zagreus presses when it continues a little too long for comfort. 

Death Incarnate makes an amused noise in the back of his throat, his brow lifting. "This may be the first time I've seen you sit down." 

"Very funny," Zagreus responds in a deadpan tone. "Now are you going to keep mocking me or do you wish to join me on the bed?" 

Thanatos smirks. "So now you're impatient?" 

"I was under the impression you were done with waiting." 

"Hm. A fair assessment." 

He picks up the gauntlet he'd previously discarded and places it on top of the trunk at the end of the bed, making room for himself on the mattress. As he turns to sit however, Zagreus pulls him down and rolls his body on top to straddle him. Barely a second later, and before the prince can celebrate his triumph, things flip and he finds it's he who is on his back with Thanatos floating mere inches above him. Arduous golden eyes fill his vision. In an instant, he's reached up to tug at the other god's hood and pressed their mouths together in a heated kiss. 

He shuffles up the bed, their lips barely parting as he pulls Thanatos with him until his feet no longer dangle off the side. A sudden bulk of pillows gets in their way, resulting in an awkward flurry of limbs as they both try to move them. Thanatos tosses them off the bed all the while trying to kiss him and Zagreus can't help but laugh. When Zagreus opens his eyes, Thanatos is smiling at him, and a fond smile of his own results without fail. The other god lowers from his hover, slowly letting his weight press down on the prince as his fingers wind into his hair. He presses their foreheads together, eyes closed, and breathes. 

"Zagreus..." Thanatos speaks, and the relief in his voice is palpable. _Just how long had he wanted this?_

Zagreus loops his arms around the bulk of his chest and holds him. He's content to let Thanatos have this moment, but as time passes, something dawns on the Prince of the Underworld. Though no such words are exchanged, he knows right now that he is accepted - knows that he is enough. And maybe that wasn't always the case, but it could be, here with Thanatos. He closes his eyes and releases a deep, shuddering sigh. 

"Zag?" he hears Thanatos say. "You all right?" 

"Fine." Zagreus blinks the slight sting from his eyes. "I'm fine, Than." 

As his eyes refocus, he notes the tension in Thanatos' brow before it relents. "...OK." 

"Hey," Zagreus grins and rubs his back. "Let's not forget why we're here." 

" _Kh!_ " Thanatos rolls his eyes. "Speak for yourself." 

Zagreus chuckles. "Weren't you the one waiting to confront me in my bedchambers?" 

"To talk." he responds flatly, although the dark color of his cheeks makes him look rather flustered. For the God of Death, Thanatos could be rather endearing at times. "Not that this is unwelcome." 

"Glad to hear it." 

His expression softening, Thanatos presses his flushed face into the crook of the prince's neck and kisses his throat. It tickles and Zagreus suppresses a laugh. He leaves more kisses, each warmer and wetter than the last and it's no longer laughter that the prince is suppressing. He winds his arms tighter, short nails pressing into skin as he feels that heated mouth suck. It soon releases, replaced with the soft caress of a tongue and the slight drag of teeth. Zagreus' breath escapes as a pleasured sigh. 

Feeling like it was more than a little unfair that Death Incarnate's own neck was currently inaccessible, Zagreus' touch fumbles against intricately patterned metal, his fingers searching for a clasp or some other way to remove the accessory around his neck. He clumsily yanks the hood out of the way but his efforts continue to be unfruitful, feeling no obvious seam. He huffs in frustration, something Thanatos apparently finds entertaining as he parts from his throat with a chuckle, reaching back to unclip the gorget with practiced ease. 

Zagreus was going to have to learn how to do that. 

Thanatos sits back to relinquish himself of the rest of his adornments, giving Zagreus ample space to remove his own belt and pull his chiton with the still-attached pauldron over his head. He shoves them carelessly off the side of the bed and takes off his laurels, leaving him in just his greaves and a rather tight pair of pants. Thanatos appears to take note and casually (as if he was not also breathing a little heavy) releases his belt as he too bares his torso. 

There is an elegance about Thanatos, despite the bulk of his muscular form, and in this light, his dusky skin almost appears to possess the luster of marble. It wasn't as if Zagreus had never seen it, he'd just never really stopped to fully admire it before. His hands twitch at his sides as he takes the sight of him in. He's soon interrupted by an amused huff. 

"You can touch me." Death Incarnate takes his hands in his own, lifting them and guiding them towards his body. He holds them against his chest, and Zagreus can feel how his heartbeat thunders inside his ribcage. As he catches sight of Thanatos' intent stare, his breathing stills. 

Hands relinquished, his fingers move, gently traversing the expanse of the other god's chest. Thanatos presses closer once more and Zagreus' touch travels over his back, stroking down and firmly pulling his body against him. The prince kisses him hungrily, gripping his ass to grind his hardening length up against him and is pleased to feel Thanatos' equally hard member press back. 

They both groan. 

Between kisses, their breaths escape as hot puffs, alight with small sighs and bubbles of laughter as they find a somewhat clumsy rhythm. Zagreus moves his hands to the waistband of the other god's pants to tug them down but finds his reach insufficient to bare much more than the tops of his cheeks. Shuffling through the roll of their hips, he manages to free his legs from being pinned and use his feet to push the pants down over his rear. 

Thanatos jerks suddenly. Zagreus belatedly remembers the existence of persistent flames that lick up from the soles of his feet. 

"Blood and darkness, Than! I'm sorry," he apologizes, dropping his legs to the side. "Did I hurt you?" 

"It'll take more than that to hurt me, Zagreus." Thanatos explains, reaching out to loop one of the prince's thighs over his hip as if to prove his point. "No, it was just... _unexpected_." 

Zagreus tentatively rests a heel back against his naked backside, watching his face for any signs of discomfort. He's soon distracted though when the other god rocks up hard against him, shocking a moan from within. Thanatos looks awful smug about it too until the prince reaches between them to finally free the other god's cock and give it a hearty squeeze. Death Incarnate bites his lip, a strained sound escaping him. 

Feeling the heat and weight of him in his grip, the underworld prince revels in every sharp intake of breath, and every subsequent sigh. As he begins to stroke him, Thanatos buries his face in the sheets next to his head, panting warmly against his neck. He drops grip on Zagreus' thigh to instead begin removing the other's pants, moving with a sort of desperation unlike which the prince has ever seen from him. He palms his hard length firmly and Zagreus groans as the sensation shoots straight through his core. 

Thanatos slowly eases up again, taking Zagreus' arousal in hand and placing a brief kiss on his collarbone as he does so. He steadies himself on his forearm, uttering a quiet groan as he glances between their bodies. The prince follows his gaze. The sight of their cocks being worked in unison, flushed and beaded with their own slick, causes something inside him to twist pleasantly. 

" _Uhn, Than..._ " he almost moans. The stiff length in his hand twitches in response. He's struck by the desire to draw more such reactions from the other and would perhaps earnestly follow such whims were he not so distracted by his own pleasure. It was starting to become very difficult to focus on much more than the sensations elicited from Thanatos' encompassing hand. The easy slide, the slight twist of a wrist, the gentle press of a thumb. Already, he feels his body tighten, the beginnings of a steady build towards- 

" _Wait!_ " he says, breathless. 

Thanatos immediately halts. 

"Let me just-" Zagreus tries to extricate himself from their tangle enough to reach an arm under his bed. When he doesn't immediately find what he's looking for, he rolls and pulls himself to the edge to glance beneath the fall of his bedclothes. "Dammit. I can't find a spare cloth." 

"Here." 

He looks back to find that Thanatos has produced a towel seemingly from the ether and is holding it towards him. The prince grins. "Came here 'to talk', huh?" 

Thanatos glares. "Do you want the towel or not?" 

Zagreus gratefully accepts it and places it on the mattress without a word, unsure how much more teasing he can get away with - he isn't quite amenable to the idea of Thanatos disappearing on him just yet. That doesn't stop a small smile from playing on his lips though. 

He rolls onto his side. Thanatos has taken the opportunity to remove his grieves, allowing himself to be completely rid of pants. Zagreus muses that he has the right idea and promptly follows his lead. Freeing himself of the last of his clothes, he shuffles back towards the other god and Thanatos moves onto his hip. When he closes the distance between them, their legs intertwine, their hands linking as they are instinctively drawn into yet another kiss. The sweetness of it juxtapositioned with the hard press of their arousals is several kinds of pleasing. 

Thanatos guides their clasped hands downward and once again wraps his fingers around Zagreus' length. The prince is about to reciprocate when he's stopped by a firm grip. 

"No." the other god says, breaking from their kiss. 

Zagreus searches his face, feeling his brow furrow in a concerned frown. 

"Rather... not yet." Thanatos looks away for a brief moment before returning his gaze. He lets go of the other god's wrist and touches him intimately once more. His voice is barely a whisper when he says "Let me have this." 

The prince suppresses a shudder. He places his palm atop Thanatos' as he responds with all the confidence he can muster "All yours, Than." 

Death Incarnate was methodical in everything, it seemed. Whether he was in the heat of battle, or simply filing paperwork. Even now, indulging in the most sensual of pursuits, his every action feels deliberate. Zagreus finds himself caught between admiring the intense focus in his expression and the languid strokes of his hand. The Prince of the Underworld removes his own hand to give Thanatos more room to work and presses it against the other god's chest. The strokes become longer, the squeeze tighter, but the pace remains, even and unhurried. 

Zagreus squirms. The feeling is somehow too much yet not enough. His fingers curl into fists. Pressure begins to build within once more and he starts to rock his hips. The hand lifts. Zagreus groans. 

"Patience, Zag." Thanatos chuckles. 

The prince releases the breath he'd been holding. " _Hah_... I didn't think you'd be such a tease." 

The other god is quiet for some time, perhaps considering his next words. His tone is even when he eventually responds. "I want to savor this." 

The hand returns to his resolutely stiff length and resumes a steady pace. Zagreus' fists tighten, his breathing becoming shallow. He can feel sweat drip down his forehead under the effort he exerts to stay his movements. His escape attempts had him constantly disciplining his body, honing his skills, but holding still was always going to present him with a challenge. 

A thumb moves to circle his tip. 

" _Ah... hah..._ " 

It presses against the slit. 

" _Nng-_ " Zagreus bites his lip. 

He feels the hand Thanatos had steadied on the mattress curl up into his hair and he's drawn in face-to-face with the other. There's a moment when they just stare at each other unabashedly and Zagreus finds something there in Thanatos' eyes that feels a little like devotion and a lot like adoration. His heart stutters. He presses their lips together but he's panting now and he can only kiss him for so long before he's left gasping for air. 

" _Than-_ " 

"I have you." Thanatos reassures him. 

"That-" Zagreus laughs breathlessly, "That you do." 

He's close now, he can feel it. Reaching behind himself, Zagreus grabs the towel, but then Thanatos is over him once more, gently rolling him onto his back. His face is attentive - his hand never ceasing. 

"Zagreus..." 

The prince clutches the cloth to his chest. "Don't stop." 

He doesn't. Zagreus' toes curl, his feet kick, his eyes screw shut, but his hips are still, pressed hard into the bed, even as his climax hits. 

" _Unhh-!_ " He throws his head back, a strained moan escaping him. 

Thanatos strokes him through it, drawing every pulse of bliss from his orgasm as it consumes like flash fire. He arches off of the bed, and for a moment, all he can hear is the sound of his own heart. And then he is utterly spent, wilting against his bedclothes, painted in the evidence of his own pleasure. 

Zagreus releases a long, content sigh. 

The towel is plucked from his grip as Thanatos works to gently wipe him down. The prince props himself up to plant a kiss on his cheek which Death Incarnate begrudgingly accepts with an amused huff. 

"Thanks, Than." 

Thanatos raises a brow as he refolds the towel and sets it aside. "Whatever you're thanking me for, I assure you, there's no need." 

"I disagree." Zagreus gives him a playful shove to the side and rolls over him, kneeling between his parted legs. 

This time, Thanatos goes willingly. He chuckles. "I shouldn't be surprised you still have energy." 

"You know me, I never back down from a challenge." Zagreus responds and reaches down to tentatively touch the other's neglected member. He feels him shift slightly against the mattress underneath. "Is this OK?" 

Thanatos' lips press into a tight line. He nods. "Yes." 

Zagreus shuffles down the bed until his head is directly above Thanatos' crotch. The implication seems to dawn on the death god as an immediate tension seizes his body. The prince lowers onto his elbows and lays down. He strokes the thighs either side of him. "How about this?" 

" _Zagreus..._ " the other god groans. 

" _Hm_?" He waits. Perhaps it would come off as intentional teasing and sure, that was part of it, but Thanatos was also an intensely private person and this was the first time they'd done anything like this. Zagreus needed to know that he wasn't accidentally crossing any boundaries by doing this. 

Thanatos swallows thickly. "Yes." 

Permission obtained, the reality of what he's about to attempt sets in on Zagreus. His pulse picks up, but he feels more eager than he is daunted. He eases the fingers of both hands under Thanatos' length and rubs his thumbs over it, leisurely drawing them up and down the hot, velvety skin before pressing just a little harder to stroke firmly from base to tip. He sees the muscles beneath his touch clench. He gathers the cock and holds it close to his mouth as he leans in, then glances up. Thanatos is staring at him, lips slightly parted as his golden gaze pierces fiercely under hooded lids. 

Zagreus takes him into his mouth. 

Thanatos makes a strained noise, his eyelids fluttering. "Zag." 

A mellow saltiness greets him as he tongues the head, thick and thrumming with a steady pulse between his lips. He lets a hand fall so that he may move the other, stroking him as he hollows his cheeks to suck. Death Incarnate releases a soft whine, his brow creasing and his breathing heavy. Sliding down, Zagreus takes more of him in. His mouth waters and saliva pools, dripping down the shaft and collecting on his fingers. It serves to ease the drag of his hand into an almost effortless glide. The next time he sucks, it's accompanied by a lewd slurping sound. 

" _Gods_ , that's just-" Thanatos breathes a short laugh. 

Zagreus snorts. There's a certain humor to be had in the way the debauched noise stands out so starkly against their tender coupling. He sucks again, trying to draw some of the excess moisture from his mouth and only serves to create more of the same sounds. He pulls himself off of the rigid length with a pop and laughs, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He must look a sight, breathing unsteadily, his chin covered in his own drool. 

Thanatos hands him the towel once more and he gives him an appreciative smile before wiping his face with it. Focusing back on the task at hand as it were, he swallows and loosens his jaw. He leans right down and starts with a lick, just under the sack, and slowly collects drops of stray moisture as he moves up and over it to the base of the cock. The thighs either side of him flex sporadically. Swallowing again, he continues up the shaft, shifting his hand momentarily, and licks up to the head. He tongues the sensitive adjoining tissue there and is rewarded with sharp intake of breath and body-wide shiver. 

He presses his lips to the tip and pushes down, letting them part gradually over the head until his mouth is wide and sinking down the shaft. Thanatos all but moans. And it's heady, to not only experience his pleasure firsthand but to be the one causing it. Thanatos. Cool, composed Thanatos. Thanatos, who put his life into his work. Thanatos, who had always kept himself at a distance. He was pleasing Thanatos. His other hand returns and he uses them both to grip around the base and hold the length steady as he starts to bob his head. 

" _Zag..._ " 

In his movements, Zagreus feels something brush against his hair. Looking up, he sees that Thanatos is lying flat against the bed, a forearm over his face. His other arm, however, is held straight out, hand hovering tensely just above the prince's head. Zagreus allows one of his hands to relinquish its hold and presses Death Incarnate's palm down into his hair. If Thanatos was feeling the urge to take control, he'd willingly let him - Zagreus certainly wasn't one to shy away from rougher treatment. But when the hand shifts, twisting to lace fingers through his own in such an unexpectedly sweet gesture, the prince is overwhelmed with a surge of affection. 

He moans, muffled by the several inches of cock currently in his mouth. It does something for Thanatos, his hips jerking as he whimpers, and Zagreus has to pull back slightly to prevent himself from spluttering. 

"Sorry-" Thanatos' voice comes to him, raspy from the strain of suppression. 

Zagreus glances at the slight dishevelment that is Thanatos, who is watching him once more, and gently squeezes the hand in his. His mouth is a little too occupied to be offering smiles and reassuring words but he hopes the message is clear. He starts the pace back up in earnest, lovingly sucking, swirling his tongue, humming around the girth, hot and throbbing inside of him. 

" _Unh_ , Zagreus. I'm-" 

He was close. Thanatos was going to come and it's with a start that Zagreus realizes he didn't think this far ahead. It doesn't take him long, however, to decide on just how he wanted to proceed. He pulls himself onto his knees, reasserting his grip on the length as he vigorously bobs, using the extra leverage this position allows him to pick up the pace. His hand jerks to match every dip of his head, eagerly caressing the portion of the arousal left untouched by his mouth. Thanatos grasps him tighter, their linked hands pulling together until they are palm-to-palm. His breathing is ragged, broken by quieted groans and sighs. 

" _Zag!_ " He warns again, sounding desperate, and Zagreus in that moment decides it ranks as one of the most arousing things he's ever heard, half of which he had heard within the last hour. 

It only spurs him onwards, and when Thanatos reaches his climax, the air is punctuated by silence. The sudden tension of the body in his hands and the hot release on his tongue tell Zagreus all he needs to know however as he zealously attempts to drink all of him in. It proves more challenging than he had anticipated but when Thanatos exhales hotly, his whole body shuddering, the prince finds that he doesn't mind in the slightest. After the last of the tremors have passed, he lets the pulsing member slip from between his lips and for a moment, Zagreus just breathes. 

His face is caught in a gentle caress and he looks upwards. Thanatos has propped himself up and is gazing at him, his expression unreadable. Slowly letting their linked hands part, he instead gathers the towel and wipes at the prince's lips with careful attention. 

"So..." Zagreus swallows, smirking slightly. "Was it good?" 

Death Incarnate sighs wearily, " _Zagreus_. Must you really ask?" 

The prince is about to reply when the other god continues without further prompting. 

"It was so much more." Thanatos doesn't falter, meeting his stare evenly. 

Zagreus' expression softens into a smile, his face warming. He wraps his arms around the other man's waist and nuzzles his face against his stomach with an airy chuckle. "Than!" 

Death Incarnate laughs as he tries to wiggle free. "Stop that. It tickles." 

Zagreus does not, in fact, 'stop that'. He persists until the other god manages to yank his arms loose and drag him bodily up the bed. There's a brief concern that perhaps he upset him as Thanatos closes in on him but that thought is promptly erased with a kiss. 

"Stay," Zagreus finds himself saying as their lips part. "Just a moment longer." 

"All right." Thanatos smiles. "A moment longer."

* * *

[](https://twitter.com/eavos_art/status/1365989091188350979)

_[Fanart by eavos](https://twitter.com/eavos_art/status/1365989091188350979)_

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this months ago for a dear friend and figured Valentine's provided the perfect opportunity to upload it! I'm sure there's been one hundred other fics that have explored this particular scene with them but I wanted to share this nonetheless. 
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read!
> 
> EDIT: Wow! I want to thank eavos for the wonderful fanart!


End file.
